


Out The Backdoor, God Damn, But I Love Her Anyway

by narkmutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara moaned softly and Lindsay pulled back to give her a devilish grin but her lips pulled down in a slight frown when she noticed the opposite side of Barbara’s neck. There were already red and purple bruises adorning her white flesh. Lindsay’s brows furrowed together in confusion and she looked up to meet Barbara’s eyes, which were now wide.</p>
<p>“Barbara?” Lindsay asked. “I-I don’t understand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out The Backdoor, God Damn, But I Love Her Anyway

Have you ever noticed that some days seem much longer than others? Lindsay did, as she was in one of those days.

Lindsay was home sick with a bit of a cold, though she was much better today than she had been the past three, as she could actually breathe through her nose. Though tissues and the boxes they used to be in still littered the floor, and she slept for half of the day again and she was pretty sure they were out of honey as she had about 20 cups of tea and honey in these past four days and yes, she confirmed as she looked in the cupboard. They were out of honey.

Lindsay was stood in her kitchen, wrapped up in her pyjamas and a blanket, trying to find something to do. Since she was still too sick to go out, she had become very bored. She really couldn’t wait until Barbara got home from work so they could maybe watch some TV together, or play games, or maybe cuddle a bit.

Yeah, she decided. That’s what she wanted to do.

Lindsay made her way to the lounge room and onto the couch and let herself sink into the cushions. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She went through the channels until she stopped on an old soap opera; she needed something mind-numbing to make the time pass as soon as possible.  
She wondered how much time she had to kill and looked up at the clock and found she had about an hour. Yeah, she could do that

~

Two hours later, with the TV blaring, Lindsay woke up with a start as a loud smash was heard in the room. She rubbed her eyes clear of fuzz and looked up to see Barbara in the kitchen with a startled expression.

“Fuck.” Lindsay heard her mutter and she leant down, now unable to be seen under the counter. Lindsay stretched out her limbs, letting her bones crack and pop before she sat and soon stood up. She let the blanket drop to the floor as she walked to the lounge room side on the counter, leant on the top with her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend with a smile.

“You okay, there?” She asked with a cheeky tone, knowing she had probably dropped and broken a plate or glass.

Barbara looked up quickly, startled at a sound she didn’t expect. She met Lindsay’s eyes and returned her smile, though it was smaller and a little more hesitant.

“Yeah,” Barbara sighed as she picked up glass from the floor. “I just dropped a cup.”

Lindsay walked around the counter and leant down to help her girlfriend. They picked up the rest of the glass in silence, though not awkward, and they threw out the remains.

Lindsay had noticed that she had Barbara in the corner of the kitchen and smiled as a plan began forming in her mind. She walked slowly forward and grabbed a hold of Barbara’s hips. Barbara looked up, question in her mind and on her lips, but Lindsay replaced that with her own lips and moved her hands to Barbara’s lower back, and pulled her that little bit closer. Barbara moved closer and went to rest her hands on one of Lindsay’s shoulders and the side of her neck as she returned the press of her lips.

Lindsay, glad that Barbara also wanted what was happening, had a bolt of courage and decided to take it a step farther. (She and Barbara hadn’t done much in ways of affection in a couple of days, so to say she missed this was a tad of an understatement.)  
She opened her mouth slightly and licked at Barbara’s bottom lip. She could taste the cherry flavoured lip gloss she had put on that day.  
Barbara opened her mouth, ready for the intruding tongue and moved the hold on Lindsay’s neck to her hair and let her fingers tangle in the dark locks.

Lindsay moved Barbara backwards, though not letting their skin and grips come apart, and leant against her as Barbara was now trapped between the counter and Lindsay’s body.

Their tongue’s met between locked lips and light sighs; the kiss they shared soon becoming demanding and desperate as Lindsay groped at Barbara skin after slipping her hands under her shirt, and with one certain not-so-gentle squeeze of Barbara’s backside had the blonde sighing heavily into her mouth and pulling at Lindsay’s hair.

Lindsay turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss as Barbara’s hands moved down quickly and began to fumble with the buttons on Lindsay’s pyjama shirt.  
Lindsay grabbed a hold of her lover’s behind again but this time to lift her up on the counter top. Barbara wrapped her legs around Lindsay’s waist to pull her closer and she slid off the clothing from Lindsay’s shoulders.

Barbara let her hands wander the bare skin of Lindsey’s back; wandering over her shoulder blades, her ribs and finally sitting at her hips.

Lindsay’s lips left Barbara’s and attached themselves to the side of her neck and she started to place small kisses on the skin; until Barbara wrapped her arms around Lindsay’s neck and titled her head back to give more room, which just encouraged Lindsay to suck as hard as she could at the one spot that always sent a heat down to Barbara’s lower stomach, which was just above where the shoulder and neck met.

Barbara moaned softly and Lindsay pulled back to give her a devilish grin but her lips pulled down in a slight frown when she noticed the opposite side of Barbara’s neck. There were already red and purple bruises adorning her white flesh. Lindsay’s brows furrowed together in confusion and she looked up to meet Barbara’s eyes, which were now wide.

“Barbara?” Lindsay asked. “I-I don’t understand.”

Barbara bit her lip hard, trying to keep in the confession she really didn’t want to share.

“They’re nothing,” She shrugged. “It’s uh, not what you think.”

The slight hesitation had Lindsay pulling out of Barbara’s hold and she took a step back from her.  
“Then what are they?” She asked, tilting her chin up in a slight daring manner.

All Barbara did was bite her lip harder and look down at the ground.

Lindsay glared at her girlfriend. “Who was it?” She asked, a bitter tone to her voice.

Barbara mumbled, shaking her head. Lindsay couldn’t hear what she said, so she took a step forward.

“Could you repeat that? I didn’t catch what you said.” Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest. (She was still in just a bra, and she’s sure her and Barbara would have found it funny later if what they were talking about was less serious.)

“I said,” Barbara started, her voice a little louder than Lindsay was going to expect. “Why does it matter?”

“Why does it matter?” Lindsay raised her voice. “It matters because I want to know who you decided was good enough for you, as it seems I’m not!”

“So, who was it?” Lindsay continued.

Barbara looked up at Lindsay and jumped down from the counter. “I don’t think you would want to know.”

“Try me.”

Barbara sighed and shook her head. “You wouldn’t want to know.”

Lindsay glared and stepped close to her. “Tell me who it was!”

“No!” Barbara jumped when Lindsay gripped her arms, not too hard but with enough force that Barbara couldn’t get out.

“Who was it?” Lindsay asked a final time in a low tone.

Barbara sighed out a name that Lindsay couldn’t hear.

She gripped tighter, “What?”

“It was Gavin.”

Lindsay only faltered for a moment, thinking about Gavin’s lips on Barbara’s neck, his lips on hers, their bodies being pressed close together and he did all of that with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend.

Lindsay felt herself overcome with anger and jealousy. How dare he do that with his girlfriend, doesn’t he know that people don’t do that, that’s it not okay for them to do that.

She seethed as her teeth and fists were tightly clenched and she grabbed onto Barbara’s collar and pulled her in, smashing their lips together as the only word that echoed through Lindsay’s head was mine.

Barbara didn’t react for a moment, but when she did, the kiss turned sloppy and dirty; teeth were clashing together, lips were being bitten and now hair was being pulled harshly.

Lindsay yanked on Barbara’s collar and walked backwards, leading them by memory to the couch in the lounge room. She turned them around and pushed her lover down onto the cushions.  
She dropped down, straddling Barbara’s thighs and yanked her shirt open, the buttons bursting off and landing on the floor behind and beside them.

“I’ll make you feel so good you’ll never want to sleep with anyone else again.” Lindsay growled as she leaned over to the already covered side of the blonde’s neck and went to make more marks.  
She sucked and bit roughly at her neck, Barbara moaning underneath her.

“You moan like the whore you are.” She mumbled into her skin, fingernails digging into her sides.

Lindsay’s aim here was not to please Barbara, no she had, had enough of that, but to show who she belonged to. How dare Gavin take what was hers.

In her angry thoughts, Lindsay’s jaw clenched which caused a particularly hard bite, making Barbara’s perfect (though tainted) skin break.

Barbara gasped in pain, though her grip on Lindsay’s shoulders tightened. Lindsay dug her finger nails into Barbara’s side with more force to see the reaction she could get. A low moan was the reaction.

Lindsay never knew that pain was a thing for Barbara, but now that she found out, she was willing to try it.

Lindsay left crescent dents above Barbara’s hips as she moved her hands to quickly fumble with her jeans. She yanked them down, Barbara’s panties followed.

“L- ugh, Lindsay. Whataryou doing?” Barbara asked as Lindsay ranked her nails down her thighs.

She looked up; her eyes were dark and shadowed with lust.

“I’m taking back what’s mine.”

Barbara hissed as Lindsay moved her hands further up and her nails left a small train of blood just under her hip bones.

Lindsay kept eye contact as one of her hands went to grab at her hip (to keep her steady) and the other, without any warning, got a second of a feel of where she was at and entered her.

Barbara yelped and grabbed at Lindsay’s shoulder.

“Ow, what the fuck!?” She yelled. “That fucking hurt!”

Lindsay moved her finger in further as Barbara tried to back away.

“Don’t worry babe, you’ll love this.”

Lindsay moved her hand around to get her thumb to rub at Barbara’s clit as she continued to finger-fuck her.

“S-Stop. I, I uh. I don’t think you should.. should do this.” Barbara’s words became weaker as Lindsay went on, though her grip became stronger.

Barbara moaned and threw her head back. Since Barbara was quite pleased with what she was doing, Lindsay was encouraged to add another finger just as roughly. Barbara hissed as she did, her eyes screwing shut and her expression looking uncomfortable. Lindsay just moved her hand faster.

“Gonna make you scream my name.” Lindsay said as she scissored her fingers out. “So everyone will hear.”

Barbara’s reply was incoherent, so Lindsay continued.

“Did you scream his name?” Lindsay asked.

Barbara shook her head. “Wha?”

“You did, didn’t you? You little slut.” Lindsay added another finger, making her wince again.

“I- I didn’t babe.” Barbara’s voice wavered as she squeezed Lindsay’s shoulder.

“Just babe? I think you could do better than that.”

Barbara found Lindsay’s name being forced out of her mouth as Lindsay found that spot inside of her that sent her absolutely mad.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you?” Lindsay teased as she pulled her fingers almost all the way before slamming back in and hitting that spot immediately dead on.

Barbara’s head rolled back on the couch, her mouth wide as she screamed, “Lindsay!”

“Whose are you? Who is the one who’s allowed to fuck you like this?” Lindsay encouraged as she repeated her actions just as hard.

“Y-You!” Barbara voice stammered. “Only you!”

“And who do you belong to?”

“O-only you! No one but you!” Barbara’s eye shut tight as she moaned loudly, her grip on Lindsay’s shoulder so tight that she thought she wasn’t going to be the only one bleeding. “Fuck! Linds, I’m close!”

Lindsay moved faster, using her hold on Barbara’s hip to adjust her to get deeper. Barbara screamed, she was sure people must have thought she was being murdered. She grabbed on tightly with both hands as her world was full of nothing but absolute pleasure. She was so close, so fucking close.

With a final scream of Lindsay’s name, Barbara reached her climaxed, her cum coating Lindsay’s fingers.

Barbara breathed heavily as Lindsay pulled her hand out and went to smooth back Barbara’s hair, slathering it with her own juices.

Barbara’s voice was as weak as she felt. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

Lindsay smiled down at her. “Go clean yourself up.” She said as she stood up and walked away, leaving Barbara to deal with her own mess.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Miss Jackson by Panic at The Disco helped me a lot to write this


End file.
